Doma
|Dōma}} was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of Upper Moon Two.''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Page 7 Appearance Physically, he appears as a young twenty year-old with pale white skin and silver hair adorned with a crimson cloth on the top. He has rainbow-colored eyes with the kanji for Upper Moon (上弦) on his left eye and his rank (弐) engraved in his right. His attire consists of a blood-red shirt with a light golden belt and baggy pants with a striped pattern. Draped over his shoulders is a cloak, black and purple in color. On occasion, Doma may be seen with a black crown-like hat with golden accents equipped with long, flowing black ribbons on either side. This, along with his twin fans made out of gold with engraved lotus designs and strands of jade-colored strings flowing from the end of the fans act as his primary weapons. Personality He is outwardly friendly, possessing an approachable and charismatic air, yet he undeniably deadly and calculating. Under the belief that he is saving women from their suffering, Doma happily devours his followers and other young women. And while he may appear caring toward his comrades, he doesn't feel genuine grief over their deaths. Doma is quite nihilistic and lacks human emotion, admitting that even during his human days, the entire concept of emotion was completely foreign to him. Aware that this is abnormal, Doma compensates his empty "heart" with lies, learning to fake his emotions enough to deceive all but the most keen observers. He is shown to be a psychopath, lacking of empathy even for his dying parents, merely complaining about the smell of blood. In addition to his incapability to feel emotions, Doma has also displayed inhuman amounts of pain tolerance, if not outright congenital analgesia. He's displayed several disturbing habits such as sticking his finger into his skull, puncturing a hole straight through his temples, and then fondling and fiddling with his brain in order to stimulate his memories from his long life with a complete serene expression in his face. During his interactions with fellow Upper Moon, Akaza (UM3), he showed no negative reactions to his constant physical fatal attacks and to his head being blowing off. In fact, he considers this to be their form of personal "greeting" between two "best friends". Doma has even implied that he enjoys these physical abuses as seen when he morbidly asked Muzan with excitement on what type of extreme self harm he should inflict on himself as punishment for his failure and again after Shinobu's numerous attempts to poison him. Despite leading a cult, Doma is an atheist who staunchly believes that gods, Buddhas, and the afterlife does not exist. He believes that after death there is nothing and that people who "could not accept something so simple" are naive and dumb. However, after his death he accepts that he was wrong and that Heaven and Hell actually do exist. He also displays what arguably is first true emotion—a crush on Shinobu Kocho, asking: "Is this what people call love? You're cute, Shinobu." Kimtesu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163 Page 9 . History As a Human Because of his beautiful rainbow-colored eyes, Doma was seen as a supernatural being since birth and was groomed into the religious leader of the Eternal Paradise cult, a position he maintains to the present day. When he was still a child, his mother had a mental breakdown and stabbed his father to death for having numerous affairs with many other female cult disciples. Immediately afterwards, she committed suicide by poisoning herself to death. Yet despite these series of grueling and bloody events happening right in front of him, Doma only felt annoyed by the bloody mess created in the aftermath and disgusted by the pungent smell of blood, and simply focused on airing out the room before the stench permanently stuck to the furniture. When he was 20 years old he met Muzan Kibutsuji, who transformed him into a demon. As a Demon At some point, Doma became Upper Moon Six of the Twelve Demon Moons. During that time, while he was roaming around the Red Light District and feasting off the flesh of the geishas and other young maidens, he stumbled across the siblings Gyutaro and Daki, who where both at death's door—Gyutaro had been stabbed in the back and was slowly bleeding to death while his sister Daki was burned to the point of being unrecognizable. Being a "nice guy", Doma offered to turn the pair into demons to save them and proceeded to give them his blood to initiate their transformation, and then challenged them to become powerful enough to be recognized by "That Man" and become Upper Moons in the Twelve Demon Moons.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 17-19 At some point, Doma became Upper Moon Two, surpassing Upper Moon Three Akaza despite becoming a demon more recently than the latter. Fifteen years prior to the present, Doma had a brief history with Inosuke Hashibira. His mother, Kotoha, escaped from her abusive household with him and found refuge in the Eternal Paradise cult. Although Doma considered her stupid, her beauty and singing talent convinced Doma not to consume her and to simply let her live her life. However, she discovered he was devouring other followers and fled from the temple with Inosuke in her arms. Before she could be killed, she dropped Inosuke off a cliff in hopes that he would survive. Doma shortly caught up with them and proceeded to swiftly kill her and mock Inosuke for his fate, before eating her to her very bones.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 160 A few years before the present he encountered and fought Kanae Kocho. He mortally wounded her, but was forced to retreat from the rising sun before he could devour her. Synopsis Red Light District Arc At the gathering of the Upper Moons, Doma questioned Akaza's lack of concern for him, placing a hand on his colleague's shoulder. He expressed his worry for his comrades' safety, before engaging Gyokko in small talk about his pot and the one he had been given. An irritated Akaza told Doma to move his hand, punching him when he didn't immediately comply. Regenerating the damage almost instantly, Doma complimented his fellow Upper Moon, wondering if he had gotten stronger since their last meeting. Soon after, Muzan Kibutsuji arrived, and Upper Moon Two listened as his leader reported Gyutaro's death. Doma apologized, eagerly wondering what kind of punishment Muzan would inflict on him, but was instead told that nothing was expected of him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 5-8, 11-14 The eccentric Demon questioned this, but Muzan pointed out the continued existence of the Ubuyashiki family and the failure to find the Blue Spider Lily caused Doma to concede that he wasn't the best at detective work. He later approached Gyokko, eager to accompany him on his new mission, but had the top half of his head destroyed by Akaza for not following their leader's orders.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 14-15, 18-19 Doma swiftly regenerates from this and attempts to placate Kokushibo, who had cut off Akaza's hand for disrupting the hierarchy. Hearing it hadn't been for his benefit, Doma noted that Kokushib's suggestion that Akaza should apply for a bloody battle would be a waste of time given their difference in strength and that he hadn't dodged Akaza's blow on purpose. He then cheerfully bid Kokushibo goodbye, again attempting to engage Akaza in conversation, and once more tried to join Gyokko and Hantengu on their mission. Failing on both accounts, he attempts to flirt with the Biwa Demon, only to be rejected and transported back to his home, where he was told that his followers had arrived. Putting on a ceremonial hat, he instructs the messenger to bring them in.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Pages 2-11 Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Holding the position of Upper Moon Two, Doma is considered to be the third strongest demon in the series. His combination of battle techniques and skill is powerful enough to overwhelm and defeat Shinobu, the Insect Pillar, without any difficulty. He usually channels these techniques via his two fans. According to him Akaza, The Upper Moon Three, would have no chance in defeating him in battle''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 99. Considering this we can presume that Doma was an extremely powerful demon even though we never saw him fighting seriously until he was severely weakened by Shinobu's poison. * Regeneration - Domas most astounding ability that he had displayed was his incredibly powerful regenerative powers, as seen when Akaza punched off both his lower jaw and his upper head and he still managed to heal himself with little to no effort and even considered it as a friendly gesture. During his battle against Shinobu Kocho he managed to break down and render all of the various poison mixtures Shinobu injected into him useless and managed to recover and even immediately develop antibodies to her poisons with little to no trouble. Even when Doma himself absorbed her body and ingested over 37 kilograms worth of poison (70 times more the lethal), it still took a considerable amount of time before it began to have any adverse affect on him. * Absorption '- Doma displayed the ability to completely absorb and devour an entire human body without eating them, having completely broken down and incorporated Shinobu Kocho's body into his own within only a few minutes after killing her. |Kekkijutsu}}: Doma's Blood Demon Techniques are all primarily based on creating and producing ice and frost using his own flesh and blood. * り|Karesono Shizuri}} - A series of 8 to 10 successive attacks generated through the movement of Doma's fans, they move rapidly to create gusts of razor-sharp attacks. * て |Itegumori}} - A gust of wind generated by Doma's fan that then creates a cloud of ice particles that freezes objects that it comes into contact with and spreading cold air that if inhaled can completely freeze and destroy the intended victims lungs by simply breathing it in. * |Hasuhagōri}} - Doma creates various ice lotuses to attack or ensnare his target. * り |Chiri Renge}} - Doma creates several slashes of snow fall and ice to tear through his opponents flesh. * の |Kanretsu no Shirahime}} - The user creates two female humanoid figures with ice that is able to blow cold wind similar the that of Freezing Fog to its intended target. However, unlike the earlier mentioned technique, it has been noted by Kanao that this technique has a much larger and wider range than the former. * され |Fuyusare Tsurara}} - Doma creates multiple ice spears/stakes to impale his target from long range. * |Tsuru Renge}} - Doma creates a blizzard of ice cubes shaped like lotus petals that he then sends towards his target to tear them to shreds. * ノ |Kesshō no Miko}} - Doma creates miniature ice replica's of himself to battle his opponents,Doma has been shown to create up to three clones of himself all possessing the same amount of combat prowess as himself and are fully capable of using his Blood Demon Techniques with the same amount of power. Doma also noted that the dolls are also capable of recording and saving whatever they see as Doma planned to record both Inosuke and Kanao techniques in order to create suitable counter measures against them. * ・ |Muhyō — Suiren Bosatsu}} - This is Doma's strongest Blood Demon Technique. He creates a large Bodhisattva ice statue to attack and destroy his targets, with the statue being capable of creating powerful cold gushes of wind capable of easily freezing someone to death. Quotes *(To Gyutaro and Daki before turning them into demons) "What we call life is precious. You gotta value it." Chapter 96, page. 19 *(To Akaza) "You're my precious buddies. I don't want aaaanyone to wane out now." Chapter 98, page. 7 *(To Gyokko) "Is that a new pot? It's pretty. The pot you gave me is in my room. I planted a girl's severed head in it for decoration." Chapter 98, page. 7 *(To Kanao) "You know... I have spoken to many girls, but... This is the first time I've talked to such an unkind girl as you. Why do you say such '''spiteful' things?''" Chapter 157, page. 14 Navigation ru:Доума Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists